


Heart by Heart

by mafeporrasr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafeporrasr/pseuds/mafeporrasr
Summary: Larry en el universo de Cazadores de Sombras
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Aclaraciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico algo aquí
> 
> Esta fic me emociona especialmente porque involucra dos de mis cosas favoritas en esta vida: Larry y Cazadores de Sombras. Así que espero que también sea de tu agrado. 
> 
> Déjame saber tu opinión al respecto.
> 
> Xx

Welcome to the city of bones jajaja okno. Hola y gracias por haber entrado aquí a leer mis babosadas. Espero que sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes.

Haré algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar: 

Esta historia está inspirada en la saga de libros cazadores de sombras, escrita por la diosa y señora Cassandra Clare. Mi idea es básicamente crear una historia Larry dentro del universo de CDS.

Me voy a basar un poco en la canción heart by heart de Demi Lovato que es parte del soundtrack de la película. De ahí el nombre de la fic.

Toma lugar durante la trilogía de Renacimiento.

Aquí, Harry es un mundano que es estudiante de la academia de cazadores de sombras y Louis es un joven cazador de sombras que también asiste a la academia.

Habrán apariciones de los personajes que todos ya conocemos y amamos pero me centraré más en Larry porque de eso se trata esto.

No esperen una narración o una trama al nivel de lo que es cazadores de sombras. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible pero recuerden que no soy Cassandra Clare.

Si aún no leíste cazadores de sombras y no entiendes algo no dudes en preguntar, responderé cualquier duda que tengas sobre este universo ya sea en los comentarios o por mensaje directo.

Recuerden que esta historia es mera ficción, no se tomen nada de esto muy personal ni como si fuesen hechos verídicos. Al final del día esta es una historia más producto de una loca imaginación.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia... o tal vez no, quien sabe.

No acepto copias y/o adaptaciones sin mi consentimiento previo

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir así que te dejo continuar y espero que te guste.

Xx


	2. PRÓLOGO.

_Un_ _año_ _antes_

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras era succionado por la oscuridad y arrojado con fuerza al suelo. Calló de rodillas con las manos tocando el pasto y su respiración era irregular, sentía que su cabeza y su estómago daban vueltas.

Abrió los ojos despacio, se puso de pie lentamente, mirando con asombro y admiración todo a su alrededor, maravillándose con el paisaje frente a él, y el espeso bosque verde que los rodeaba, escuchó algunas exclamaciones de asombro.

Podía ver las famosas torres de la Ciudad de Cristal en el horizonte, brillando bajo la luz del sol, era una maravilla visual. Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida. 

Catarina Loss, la bruja de piel azul que los estaba acompañando, les indicó que la siguieran, adentrándose en el bosque.

De repente hubo lo que Harry supuso que eran campos de entrenamiento. Había un edificio gris, con torres y agujas. Tenia un ventanal en el centro, oscurecida por los años y un Ángel empuñando una espada que todavía se podía ver tallada, celestial y feroz.

"Bienvenidos a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras" dijo la bruja

Continuaron su caminata todos juntos, bajando por la cuesta algo empinada caminando en silencio bajo la sombra de los árboles que se hacían cada vez más escasos y el sol se filtraba por las ramas hasta que salieron por completo a un espacio amplio y la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras se alzaba ante ellos. 

Mientras se acercaban, Harry pudo ver algunas fallas en el edificio que no había visto a la distancia. Una de las torres estaba demasiado inclinada hacia un lado, Harry pensaba que podría colapsar en cualquier momento o con un poco de peso o incluso que una ráfaga de viento demasiado fuerte podría tumbarla. 

Harry no estaba precisamente bien después de ver lo que veía frente a él. El edificio estaba demasiado descuidado, incluso para haber sido usado durante un par de años, como le habían mencionado antes, no estaba en buenas condiciones y a Harry verdaderamente le preocupaba. No quería ni imaginarse cómo estaba por dentro. 

Habían muchas personas caminando de un lado para otro, hablando animadamente. 

Una mujer de pelo rubio rojizo estaba de pie en la entrada frente al imponente Ángel y los saludó amablemente cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente. 

"Srta. Loss" Saludó con calidez "Sean bienvenidos a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras. Soy Vivianne Penhallow, la decana de la Academia" 

Todos murmuraron cosas en respuesta y Vivianne Penhallow pareció satisfecha, ella y Catarina se separaron un momento del grupo de adolescentes y se sumergieron en una conversación.

Ellos se miraron entre sí con timidez, inseguros. Harry los observó durante un par de segundos, parecían la clase de personas con las que podría relacionarse fácilmente, pero no estaba seguro. 

Eran cuatro chicas y tres chicos. 

Parecían un poco incómodos ante las miradas de las cuatro chicas, incluso Harry se sintió intimidado. 

"OI OII" alguien gritó, un chico algo bajito se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados por el sol que le pegaba directamente. Venía acompañado de una muchacha alta de pelo castaño, atado en una trenza y dos chicos que parecían doblarlo en tamaño. A Harry le pareció curioso y un poco divertido. 

¿No se suponía que los Cazadores de Sombras eran de estatura alta? 

"Oh Louis, estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde te habías metido" Dijo Vivianne una vez que el grupito se hubo acercado lo suficiente. 

El aludido miró a Harry de pies a cabeza, escrutándolo y Harry se sintió enrojecer. 


	3. CAPITULO UNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó decir algo en las aclaraciones y es que Harry y Louis tendrán la misma edad, tendrán 17 años. Para que calce con toda esta cosa de la academia.

Los días en la academia consistían mayoritariamente en entrenamiento físico, entrenamiento físico peligroso. 

Y no era como que Harry no haya tenido entrenamiento físico rudo antes, antes de meterse en este mundo él practicaba boxeo, pero el entrenamiento aquí era totalmente distinto y Harry sentía que era más agotador tener que blandir espadas pesadas mientras luchaba contra alguien que obviamente lo superaba en habilidades físicas.

Los estudiantes mundanos no podían usar runas o estelas o la mayoría de las armas de Cazador de Sombras, lo que en opinión de Zayn, los ponía en desventaja. Les habían entregado armas mundanas. 

Harry había elegido una ballesta y esa era su arma favorita. Obviamente entrenaba con otro tipo de armas, pero las ballestas y los arcos llamaban especialmente su atención. Y no era por alardear pero Harry era consiente de que era muy bueno con ellas. 

Por otro lado, los estudiantes mundanos, o como los llamaban despectivamente, "Las Escorias", debía recibir algo así como clases de historia pero en este caso sobre los Cazadores de Sombras y el submundo en general, y los de la "Elite" recibían otras clases. Solo compartían algunas otras.

Ese día el famoso Jace Herondale y su parabatai Alec Lightwood eran quienes los entrenaba, a Harry le gustaba cuando otras personas venían a la Academia a enseñarles lo que fuese que les enseñasen. A alguien se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que la escoria y la elite hicieran una pequeña competencia y ahí estaban, luchando unos contra otros en una pequeña batalla. 

Harry estaba luchando contra Louis, el otro chico con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante mientras esquivaba los golpes de la vara que Harry sostenía en sus manos. Demasiado ágil para su baja estatura. Louis se movía con gracia, como el Cazador de Sombras que era, pero había algo en los movimientos del chico de ojos azules que a Harry parecían especialmente fascinantes. 

"Vamos Harry" lo animó "Sé que eres mejor que esto" dijo entre jadeos, atestando un golpe con la vara que estaba usando contra la que Harry sostenía, el golpe hizo que el chico más alto trastabillara hacia atrás, pero logró equilibrarse rápidamente. 

Louis aprovechó eso y golpeó una vez más, pero Harry fue más rápido, bloqueó el golpe y empujó hacia abajo con su vara, inmovilizándolo durante un momento. Louis giró su cuerpo sobre su eje con su pierna e hizo caer a Harry. 

Mientras Louis se ponía de pie con una sonrisa ladeada viéndolo hacia abajo, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y derribó al Cazador de Sombras usando nuevamente su vara. 

Louis soltó una carcajada desde su posición en el suelo antes de verlo sentarse. La respiración de ambos chicos eran pesadas, Harry podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón en los oídos. Ambos vieron a su alrededor, sus compañeros los observaban con diversión. 

Jace Herondale tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras ellos se acercaban a los demás. 

El entrenamiento continuó con normalidad. 

Tuvieron una pequeña sesión de tiro de arco, el cual estuvo dirigido por Alec. 

Harry se sentía en su elemento cuando se trataba de usar un arco o una ballesta. El peso del objeto sintiéndose tan familiar y reconfortante en sus manos. Posicionó la flecha y tensó la cuerda, fijó su vista en el objetivo y apuntó, listo para soltarla. 

"Ahora" gritó Alec desde su posición. 

Todos dejaron sus flechas salir volando hacia los objetivos frente a ellos. 

La flecha de Harry se clavó directamente en el centro.

Harry bajó su arco para ver a Louis junto a él sonriendo satisfecho hacia su propio objetivo. Había dado en el centro y se veía como un niño emocionado cuando le devolvió la mirada. 

Louis era un excelente Cazador de Sombras, pero la puntería no era su mejor fuerte. 

Harry había estado ayudándolo con eso y Louis lo ayudaba a manejar bien las espadas.  
  
  
  


➰➰➰

Simon Lovelace y Clary Fairchild estaban arriba de un árbol cuando se acercaron a la estructura de la academia. Ambos bajaron de un salto y se reunieron con ellos de inmediato. Felicitándolos por su desempeño. 

"Ustedes dos tienen una química increíble, serían un equipo sombroso en una batalla" le había dicho Simon mientras entraban al comedor, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos mientras lo decía, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry, que sonreía al ver la emoción que brotaba de él "¿Han pensado en ser Parabatai? Hasta donde sé ustedes son mejores amigos, funcionan muy bien juntos. Tanto como Alec y Jace o Clary y yo. ¿No es así, Clary?" ella asintió, viendo a su parabatai con una sonrisa cariñosa. 

Harry y Louis intercambiaron una mirada. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. 

Fueron a sentarse a su mesa habitual, con Zayn, Liam, Jade y Ally. Quienes estaban hablando animadamente sobre Marvel. Liam parecía perdido, Harry supuso que era mucha información mundana para su cerebro de Cazador de Sombras.   
  
  
  


➰➰➰

Louis estaba tan cansado cuando él y Harry subieron a su habitación. 

Ya les habían llamado la atención por eso antes. Pero a Louis no le importaba. No quería un compañero de habitación que no fuese Harry.

De hecho, Louis ni siquiera quería compartir una habitación con nadie en primer lugar, pero cuando el rizado y él habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y hubieron formado una amistad, Louis ya no quiso estar demasiado lejos de él. 

No tardó en convencer a Harry para que se mudara con él a su mugrienta y oscura habitación. Aunque realmente no se había mudado, Harry aun compartía habitación con Zayn pero la mayor parte del tiempo dormía con Louis. 

Ellos habían juntado las dos camas que habían en la habitación, haciendo que pareciera una cama enorme. 

Harry también había hecho del lugar algo habitable. Les había costado limpiar las paredes y el piso, y hacer que las camas no soltaran más polvo y las almohadas fuesen cómodas. Se tiraron a la cama en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta de una patada. 

Se quedaron callados, mirando el techo en la penumbra. Louis ni siquiera se molestó en prender su piedra de luz mágica y a Harry no parecía molestarle. 

Se estaba empezando a quedar dormido cuando recordó lo que Simon les había dicho. 

"Hazz" susurró, deseando que el rizado no se haya quedado dormido aún. 

"Mmm" murmuró

"Respecto a lo que dijo Simon hoy" empezó con timidez. Mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Harry murmuró algo dándole a entender que le prestaba atención "En realidad no me gustaría tener un parabatai" continuó en un susurro, sintió a Harry removerse.

Louis no sabía por qué él y Harry nunca habían hablado sobre eso, o por qué nunca nadie lo había mencionado antes, pero ahora que Simon lo había dejado caer, parecía tan extraño porque nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad y temía que Harry si lo hubiera hecho y quisiera tener ese vínculo con Louis

Louis no quería ser el parabatai de Harry. No quería ser el parabatai de nadie. 

"De acuerdo, es válido si no quieres eso, no te preocupes" Harry se sentó en la cama, acomodándose para quedar frente a Louis a pesar de no poder verse en la oscuridad. 

"Nunca he querido tener uno" confesó "Pero quiero que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo, Hazz y que tengamos esta cosa de parabatai sin tener que someternos a lo que conlleva serlo." dijo, sin decir la verdadera razón.

"Lou, no hace falta que me expliques nada, está bien que no quieras tener un parabatai" Louis sintió las manos de Harry en las suyas haciendo que se sentara también. Quedando uno frente al otro. Harry se acercó más, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y Louis no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. "No te sientas mal por no querer hacer algo así. Yo tampoco quiero tener un parabatai. Sé que para ustedes es algo importante pero..." hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas

Louis podía imaginarlo frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba 

"Hay muchos Cazadores de Sombras que no quieren tener uno de todos modos" dijo al fin. Apretando su agarre y Louis se dejó abrazar por él con mucho gusto.


End file.
